


What Are You Feeling?

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, and ofc i got back to writing with my gals, and with so much more content, exceptthedaysimissed, if u see this on tumblr then lit, im back bby, imma try to write for everyday of femslash feb, so yeah except my page to blow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Kaede, seeing her chance to get closer to Miu, takes it and discovers some things about the inventor she never could have imagined.





	What Are You Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK FOR FEMSLASH FEB AND WITH MY TWO GIRLS  
> if you guys wanna know my full list for femslash feb, check my instagram, i should have a list posted soon of all the ships im going to be doing  
> of all my different fandoms

_ Sometimes all you need is a little push. We can miss out on events that can drastically alter our future, just by not taking action. However, it does not always begin as something that seems life-changing. The beginning, no matter how small it may seem at first, always is the catalyst for something new. _

 

“You can go on ahead, Shuichi! Let me just finish eating first.” 

“A-Alright. Call me if you need anything.”

 

After some hesitation, Shuichi left the dining hall, waving at Kaede who started waving back and watched as he left the area. She looked back around the hall and spotted that the dining area was nearly empty, save from one Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor. She averted her eyes away from her meal, and onto the other blonde female. Kaede, being as observant as she his, noticed little nuances about Miu’s appearance that were hard to detect from only a simple glance.

 

Her hands were always covered with something: paint, oil, glue, you name it. Her eyes always seemed to perk up whenever she tested her inventions, almost like a child in a candy store. And the ever-constant look of exhaustion present on her face, especially her eyes since they almost always had bags under them.

Akamatsu can admit, she was concerned for Miu, more so than she usually is for her other classmates, except maybe Shuichi. Even though Iruma seemed to hate the pianists guts, there was this curiosity that she couldn’t shake off regarding the inventor.

This finally seemed like Kaede’s chance to get her questions answered about Iruma. She was not going to let this opportunity slip by.

She slapped one of her cheeks and got up to sit next to Miu, however, Miu was quick to notice and, before long, started laughing.

 

“Woa, Kaediot! I didn’t know you had a crush on me! You’re totally fucking thirsty!”

“What the hell gave you that idea?” 

“E-Eeee! I-I just noticed t-that you were looking at me, a-and…”

 

Miu’s demeanor changed in what seemed like a millisecond. The girl was now trembling as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Kaede immediately regretted her actions as she rushed over to Miu to apologise. 

 

“S-Shit! Miu! I-I didn’t mean to upset you! I-I’m sorry!”

“What the fuck, Bakamatsu! Y-You think I’m going to forgive you just like that?”

“N-No, but I-”

“I don’t need apologies from s-some t-trashy skank who always keeps her boytoy on a leash!”

 

This was going to be harder than first anticipated, Akamatsu thought. Miu’s personality was a little too much for Kaede, and now, it was definitely going to be a bigger challenge. However, she took in a deep breath and decided to avoid being direct for now and make due with what she can now at the moment.

 

“A-anyway… How’s you day been so far?”

“What?! You’re not even going to respond?!”

 

Kaede sighed and closed her eyes. She figured Miu hated being ignored and would respond eventually. The hall was completely silent for a few seconds, before Kaede’s hypothesis was proven correct. Iruma broke the silence, however, her voice was much less aggressive and Akamatsu could swear she heard fear in the girl’s voice.

 

“I-It’s been alright…Didn’t really get a lot of sleep last night though. This fucking invention kept fucking up and I ended up having to go to the warehouse to get extra supplies.”

“Ah! Were you the one we saw at the warehouse yesterday then?”

 

Akamatsu recalled in her memory that when her and Shuichi were exploring the academy, they saw a figure near the warehouse entrance, seemingly snooping around quite stealthy. At least, until Kaede caught a glimpse. 

 

“I-I uhm…”

 

Miu’s face became even paler as she was starting to fidget with her fingers. If she seemed terrified a minute ago, now she looks like she's a death row inmate who has to speak her final words. 

 

“M-Miu! T-That was really dangerous! What if someone tried to attack you?”

“E-Ehh…?! P-Pfft… I'd just a-attack them back…!” 

“Yeah, right! M-Miu… You could have actually gotten yourself seriously hurt. Everyone is incredibly tense right now and who knows what would have happened if someone walking by became incredibly suspicious.” 

“You're not my fucking mom, you whore! I-I could have handled myself easy!” 

 

Kaede, once again, closed her eyes. The intent, this time, was different. She couldn't make heads or tails about Miu's behavior. No matter how much she tried to figure the girl out, she would completely flip flop her personality to one that was more overwhelming than the last.

 

….

 

No! She was going to try and get closer to Miu, no matter how hard she has to try. If she wants to escape this academy, then she needs to get everyone on board. 

 

With new found confidence, Akamatsu opened her eyes with a fire in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the inventor, holding her in an embrace. Needless to say, Iruma was a tad concerned.

 

“A whore? Me? Hah, nice try!”

“W-What the fuck, Bakamatsu…! L-Let go of me, you fucking-- u-uhh…” 

“Lesbian? I know!” 

“What the hell are you trying to pull…?! Are you coming onto me or what?” 

“Nah. I just wanted to ask you a question and I didn't know how else to get your attention.” 

“If you wanted to ask me a fucking question, why didn't you say so earlier?!” 

“Because I didn't know if you'd even talk to me.” 

“W-Whatever… Let go of me and then I'll answer whatever the fuck you wanted to ask me.”

 

This was Kaede's chance. This one question. 

((“Don't blow it, Akamatsu… Let's get our answers!”))

 

Kaede took in a deep breath and spoke with a shaky voice, trying to formulate the question in a way that wouldn't potentially hurt Miu. 

 

“I-I was just wondering w-why you don't sleep that much…? L-Like I know you work on your inventions, but is there some other reason…?” 

 

She was expecting a comeback. Or some kind of insult. Instead, Miu’s face dimmed as she sharply inhaled and folded her hands as she looked at Akamatsu and answered, her voice completely stern and serious. 

 

“I don't know why you care so much, Kaediot. But, it's nightmares.” 

“N-Nightmares…?” 

“I want to get out of here, y'know. And with the threat of being killed… W-Who the fuck wouldn't be d-desperate?!”

“M-Miu…” 

“You have your little dog to follow you around all the damn time while I got no one. I'm used to it honestly. But it sure fucking sucks, doesn't it?” 

“M-Miu… I had no idea.”

“Nobody does. I mean, I still don't know how you can trust an-”

“If you want, we can try to become friends and escape this place together.” 

“K-Kaediot…” 

“I can tell you're scared and I feel bad for not noticing until now. But, I promise I can stay by your side as long as want! And we'll escape this place, all of us! Together!” 

“Y-You won't leave me, right?”

“Mhm, nope! I believe in you, Miu! I believe that you're an amazing person and you definitely deserve to escape! So, I'll stay by your side. With me, with Shuichi, with everyone!”

“H-How can you be so sure?! W-What if you-?” 

“I promise nothing bad will happen to me, Miu. And I won't let anything bad happen to you! S-So, what do you say?” 

“You're too goddamn naive for your own good, Kaede. B-But fine, if it makes you feel safe, I guess I could go along with it.” 

“That's all I needed to hear!”

 

The two girls started to talk about the things they'd do after escaping the academy. Their hopes and aspirations. And Miu seemed to enjoy herself for once. 

She was happy. 

She fell asleep easy tonight, for the first time in what seemed like eternity.

All thanks to Kaede. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow my insta pls - @ninetailsvale


End file.
